


Camp Stuff

by matrixrefugee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: For one summer, Dean makes sure Sam has something normal happen to him.





	Camp Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[fic_promptly](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/)'s [ Supernatural, Dean, bracelet ](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/1729.html?thread=57537#cmt57537). Featuring Sam and Dean as youngsters.

The summer Dean turned fourteen and Sammy turned ten, Sammy had bugged Dad to let him go to a day camp, after hearing about it from some kids at the last school they had attended, in a small town in the back end of beyond in Minnesota, and finally, he succeeded in wearing him down.

"Dad, can't I go to camp this summer?" he asked, one night for the fourteenth night in a row.

Dad looked up patiently from sharpening one of his many blades. From the look in Dad's eye Dean half expected yet another tired "No, we haven't the money" or "No, we might need to move again", but he said something Dean did not expect. "Sure, Sammy, there's a day camp near a lake not far from here. You wanna go there?"

"What if we have to move?" Dean blurted out, the words coming out quicker than he stop himself.

Sam gave him a Look. "Dean, don't be a loser."

"That's why I suggested a day camp," Dad said. "If anything comes up, we can fetch Sammy quickly."

"That mean I can go?" Sammy asked, looking at Dad.

"Yes, it does," Dad replied.

"Thanks," Sammy said, hugging Dad's arm.

For the next week or two, things went fairly normally: if Dad had gone off early, Dean made sure Sammy got on the bus to the campground and, if Dad had not come home, he picked up Sammy at a bus stop at a crossroads close to the motel where they had holed up. Sammy came home with all the normal camp stuff: bug bites and skinned elbows, tales of going canoeing and hiking in the hills and swimming.

The next to the last late afternoon, Sammy came off the bus, clutching something in his hand.

"Whatcha got there?" Dean asked, eyeing Sammy's hand.

Sammy gave him a lopsided smile and held out his hand, palm up, showing two small lanyard bracelets, one black and blue, one black and red. "I made these."

"You made these?" Dean asked, trying not to roll his eyes at the dorky looking things. The light in Sammy's eyes, the pride there, made him pause just a bit. Dad had taught them how to destroy things, but never how to create things. No wonder the kid wanted to go to camp so much: not just to do the normal kid summer things, but to create crazy useless stuff like this.

"One for you and one for me," Sammy said.

"You weave any protective charms into it?" Dean asked.

Sammy gave him a Look. "If I did, the instructor would get weirded out."

"I was kidding," Dean said. He reached out and took up the red and black one. "This one mine?"

"If you want it, sure," Sammy replied, closing his fingers loosely on the blue and black one.

"Might just find a way to put a charm in it or on it," Dean said, slipping it onto his wrist. "Gotta be safe."

"Dean, isn't it good by itself?" Sammy asked, frowning.

Dean paused, looking at the bracelet, pondering that.


End file.
